Make it Snow
by YoungVarick
Summary: Jamie is now fifteen and in high school, when Jack Frost appears things start to happen!
1. Chapter 1

**Make it Snow **

**Chapter 1**

Jamie spins around in his computer chair when he hears his bedroom window rattle and crack as the icy wind blows against it. He waits for a few seconds and almost turns back to his homework when suddenly a tiny swirl of small frozen crystals dance along the glass to create a cold, white smiley face. Jamie grins, reaching up to run a hand through his brown hair, as he makes his way over to open the latch.

As soon as the window swings open, a burst of winter wind flows in and ruffles his hair, turning his cheeks pink and making him shiver, clad in only a pair of sweatpants and a thin white tee shirt. He can feel his skin beginning to tremble, but he ignores it in favour of wrapping his arms around the taller figure before him, fingers clutching at frosty clothing.

"Jack, hi," Jamie breathes, shivering again when he feels cold arms wrap around him, hugging him tight.

"Hey kiddo," Jack smiles, pulling back to ruffle at the shorter boy's hair. Jamie makes a face and shakes his hair out of his eyes again, and the older teen laughs a bit, floating cross-legged in the hair.

"Don't call me kiddo," Jamie protests. "I'm fifteen now! I'm in high school."

Jack rolls his eyes, but doesn't respond, because it's true. Jamie's in high school now. He's growing up, and Jack knows it's just a matter of time before the younger boy decides that 'Jack Frost' was just a figment of his child imagination. Sure, most kids forget usually around the age of twelve, and Jamie's already surpassed that and he still sees him, but the guardian knows it'll happen eventually.

He shakes the thoughts away and props his staff against the wall before turning and closing the window, noticing Jamie's shivering. The boy smiles in thanks before sitting back down in his desk chair, reaching up to tuck some hair behind his ears. It's getting long, curling around his ears and tickling the back of his neck, and he knows he should cut it soon, but with finals coming up he just hasn't had the time. Besides, he remembers Jack saying something about liking his long hair some time ago.

Jamie wonders briefly why he even cares about what Jack thinks about his appearance, but he doesn't get the chance to really think about because suddenly a shock of cold blows against his face, and tiny ice crystals stick to his cheeks and eyelashes.

"You were spacing out," Jack says, laughing as the younger boy splutters and rubs the cold away.

"You're mean," Jamie says, pouting and crossing his arms. Jack rolls his eyes and floats closer.

"Aw, c'mon. You aren't afraid of a little cold are you?" His voice is light and teasing, and Jamie wants to flush and turn away like he did when he was younger, but instead this time he keeps his head held high and defiant.

"Of course I'm not afraid of the cold, Frosty," Jamie says diligently, smirking when he sees Jack falter. He hates being called that. Says it reminds him too much of 'Frosty the Snowman', and he's "not a fucking snowman, thank you very much".

Jamie jumps when Jack floats even closer and blows on his face again, breath misting white and sprinkling along his cheeks, turning them pink and making a slight tremor run through his body. It's not completely unpleasant though, and Jamie shifts a bit in the chair when he notices Jack's contemplative look.

"What?" Jamie asks, voice slightly shaky, and Jack just purses his lips for a moment before placing his feet on the ground and walking closer, causing Jamie to have to look up at him from his seated position. Jamie opens his mouth to say something, but before he can get a word out, pale fingers are gripping his jaw and tilting his head to the side, exposing his neck.

"Jack, wha - "

He squeaks in surprise when the guardian blows freezing ice crystals just centimetres from his skin, right below his ear, and shit, are people supposed to be this sensitive there?

A violent tremor runs down his spine and he lets out a shaky breath when he feels his blood run pleasantly cold, the skin below his ear tingling as it re-warms itself. Jack's fingers are still gripping his jaw, and the skin is cold but soft against his own heated flesh, a nice contrast to what's happening unconsciously to his body.

Jack leans in again and suddenly cool lips are grazing his neck, making Jamie impulsively arch his head to the side to give the older boy more access, and when Jamie feels the icy breath blow against him again, he can't help but let out an involuntary gasp, quiet but deafening in the still room.

"You're really sensitive there," Jack muses, reaching up his other hand to trail a feather light finger along the tendon of his neck.

"Shit," Jamie breathes out, his small, fifteen year old body trembling and turning to putty in the older boy's hands.

Jack knows he should stop, but fuck, Jamie is so warm, practically radiating heat, and when Jack looks down he can see a sliver of skin peeking out from the bottom of Jamie's shirt, and he can see the faint trail of hair leading down from his navel, and Jack's shot with the sudden realization that yeah, Jamie's growing up, he's getting older, and he's…. he's really attractive at the moment, breathing heavily and squirming slightly in front of him, head craned to the side and body shivering.

Jamie's young teenage hormones are acting up, and he thinks of all the times he touched himself while thinking of pale skin and freezing fingers pressing into his skin, and he really can't help himself when his sweat pants begin to feel a bit tighter than normal. He blinks up at Jack owlishly, not really sure what to do, and icy blue eyes stare back at him. He sees Jack lick his lips and he finds himself leaning up and pressing his own again them, to see if they're as soft as they look.

Jack gasps quietly into his mouth, and Jamie feels tiny ice crystals melting on his tongue before pulling back.

"Sorry, I…"

He trails off, feeling his cheeks flush as he ducks his head and crosses his legs to hide his growing erection. He wants Jack to touch him, he wants to feel those icy hands all over his body, but he doesn't know how to ask for such a thing, or even if Jack is willing to give it.

He makes a quiet noise of surprise when he feels himself being picked up effortlessly before being laid down on his bed, and when he looks up; Jack is looming over him, hands hovering hesitantly just centimetres from his body. His eyes are filled with curiosity, having not touched warmth in over 300 years besides the few hugs from Jamie he's shared, and the younger boy knows that the first person he'd ever want to touch him like this would be Jack.

"It's… it's okay," Jamie whispers, staring up with large, innocent brown eyes. "You can touch me." His breath is warm when it hits Jack's face, and suddenly the older boy is so, so cold, and all he wants to do is touch, because Jamie is so flushed and radiating heat beneath him.

He lets his hands gently skate down Jamie's sides until they reach the hem of his shirt, and he grips the fabric before pushing it up and over the younger teen's head, tossing it to the side. Heat is coming off in waves, and Jack can't help it when he leans down and presses his cheek against Jamie's stomach, soft warm skin seeping through his own cold flesh.

Jamie lets out a quiet gasp at the temperature change, and hesitates for a moment before reaching up a shaky hand and carding his fingers through soft, silvery hair.

"You're so warm," Jack mumbles, and he sounds so incredibly content, not having felt something so pleasant in over 300 years.

"You're cold," Jamie says in response, and Jack lifts his head up to apologize but Jamie cuts him off, "No, no... I… I like it."

His cheeks are pink, and he still has a hand weaved into the guardian's hair, and Jack flashes him a shy but determined smile before letting his hands trail up Jamie's sides again, the muscles twitching under his fingertips. Jamie closes his eyes and lets out a sigh, arching up a bit when Jack swipes his thumb over a nipple. Jack licks his suddenly dry lips as he watches Jamie's face, eyelashes fluttering and lips parted.

Cold crystals sprinkle his face suddenly, and when Jamie opens his eyes and looks up, he blinks and gives a nervous smile.

"Jack," he says, reaches up to wipe the wetness off his face. "You're making it snow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Make it Snow**

**Chapter 2**

Jack blinks, suddenly noticing the tiny snowflakes drifting around them, and he wills it to stop. "Sorry," he replies, bashful smile breaking through as he reaches up to brush some snow out of Jamie's hair.

Jamie opens his mouth to respond, but suddenly there's a cold hand pressing against the bulge in his sweatpants and he arches up and gasps, the contact surprising and stark. His thighs fall open wider and he wraps his arms around Jack's neck, feeling little crusts of frost break off of the older teen's hoodie when he digs his fingers into the fabric.

And then Jack's blowing little snowy designs on his neck again, bringing his lips closer to dart out a cold tongue that sends shivers up and down the younger boy's body, and it's all so overwhelming that it takes everything Jamie has not to completely fall apart right here and now.

"Jack," he manages after a while, bucking his hips up into the guardian's hand. "Jack."

"I like when you say my name." Jack says, grinning when Jamie blushes up at him, and suddenly Jack has a hand shoved down the front of the boy's sweat pants. Jamie lets out a surprised whine when cold fingers wrap around him, but he quickly gets accustomed to the temperature and is soon clutching at Jack's biceps and arching up into the strokes.

Jack just watches his face, fascinated, as the human below him screws his eyes shut and makes the most filthy noises. He hasn't seen something so beautiful in all of his 300 years of life, and when Jamie bites his lip hard and bruising, craning his neck back into the mattress, Jack can't help it when it starts to snow again.

"Jack," Jamie hisses, fingers digging into the other boy's shoulders. "Jack, I'm…"

And then there are hot spurts of liquid coating the guardian's fingers, making the slick slide of his hand easier as he milks the boy through his orgasm.

Jamie takes a few deep breaths while Jack tucks him away before curling up against the teen's stomach. It's warm, surprisingly, even with the cold seeping through his skin because it's still sprinkling snow. Jamie laughs softly before saying,

"Jack, you're going to make my room all soggy and wet."

The guardian blinks, making the snow abruptly stop, and says, "Sorry. I can't help it around you."

Jamie just gives him a fond smile. "It's okay. Also, I hate to say this, but you should probably go."

Jack sighs and sits up, running a hand through his hair before looking down forlornly at his crotch, dick half hard. Jamie laughs at him before tugging him back down for a quick kiss.

"Go do your guardian duties or whatever," he mumbles against Jack's lips. "I promise I'll take care of you later."

"You promise?" Jack teases, getting up and walking towards the window, undoing the latch and grabbing his staff.

"Yes," Jamie says exasperatedly, rolling his eyes fondly.

Jack just flashes him one last grin, blowing a kiss in his direction, and when Jamie feels the tiny frozen crystals melt against his lips, he just leans back in his bed and curls up into the warmth, imagining all of the things he's going to do to Jack when he returns.

**The End.**

**Please review :)**


End file.
